


Those Dark Eyes of Yours

by thenightbird



Series: Klaine Bingo [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Hunter Blaine, Hunter Kurt, M/M, demon blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine were out hunting when Blaine suddenly disappears and Kurt goes looking for him. (Written for the Klaine Bingo Prompt: Possession)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Dark Eyes of Yours

“Looking for me?”

Kurt turns around so fast his neck cramps, his gun in front of him, pointing at where the sound had come from. But he loosens his grip once he sees who it is.

“Blaine?” He asks, just as the warm color of the man’s eyes turn pitch black. “Okay, not Blaine.” Kurt points his gun full of bullets with salt in them at Blai– the monster who had possessed Blaine.

The Demon clicks his tongue “Aw, you don’t really want to shoot your boyfriend, do you?” The voice he was using was Blaine's, but he spoke in a growly way.

Kurt grits his teeth “Don’t test me.”

He smirks “You see, he’s inside here” The Demon taps two fingers against Blaine’s temple “Not completely dead you see, he’s screaming, for you to shoot me, to forget about him because he’ll be fine.” He shakes his head “How pathetic is that?”

Kurt is slowly walking backwards, trying to ignore how the word  _dead_  makes his stomach churl, and making the monster unconsciously follow him. “I could exorcise you.” Kurt says, his voice restrained, looking into the Demon’s eyes.

“We all know you wouldn’t be able to do that, sweetheart.” He growls at the _sweetheart_ and Kurt almost shoots “Not without a demon trap, which I know you don’t have. And besides, I could break your skull in a half before you even got the first word out.”

Kurt stops walking backwards and lowers his gun, containing his smirk at the cocky look on the monster’s face. “So…Giving up, aren't we?”

He shook his head “Not at all.” Kurt puts the gun inside a pocket in his jacket and starts speaking “ _Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus_ ” The Demon puts his hand out, trying to make his powers work on Kurt, who just smiles innocently while still chanting. He looks up and,  _oh fucking shit,  the little hunter thought this one out_ “ _Spiritus omnis satanica potestas-_ “ The monster starts coughing out black smoke and Kurt starts chanting faster “ _-omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregation et secta diabolica._ ”

“You know-“ The Demon coughs out “-You could be as well sa- saving a corpse.”

Kurt ignores it “ _Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesian tuam-_ “

“I didn’t tell you, did I? I- I was shot by a-another hunter on my- on my way here”

“ _Securi tibi facias libertate servire-_ “

“He’s getting weaker, I can fe-feel it”

“ _Te rogamus, audi nos!_ ” Kurt finishes it almost screaming and black smoke pours out of Blaine’s mouth, making him collapse on the floor once it is all out. Kurt rushes to where his boyfriend is laying down, gathering him in his arms and brushing off a stray curl from his forehead. “Hey, Blaine. I’m here, it’s all over, okay?”

There is a moment of no response, in which Kurt debates over making a deal with a crossroads demon or not, before Blaine coughs and opens his eyes- just that beautiful mix of yellow, green and brown, and nothing more.

“So-“ Blaine starts saying only to stop and cough once more “-what exactly did I miss?”

Kurt is too choked up with tears of relief to say anything, so he just hugs Blaine as tightly as he can, whispering “I love you.” On his neck.

They stay like that for a few moments, until Kurt remembers what the Demon had said, that Blaine is almost dead, and pushes off of him, cradling his face on his hands “Wait, are you okay? That thing said you were about to die and-” His rant is cut off by a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m fine, okay?” Blaine says, stroking his lover’s neck “He was trying to scare you, that’s what they do, but I’m okay.” He smiles. “Now, all I really want to do is go to the bunker, cuddle with my boyfriend and forget that this shit happened, okay?”

It takes a moment for Kurt to understand what he said, but he nods and smiles “Okay, yeah…Just…Let me help you get to the car.”

Later that night, when they’re both lying down on the bed they share, Kurt doesn't dream of monsters, or ghosts, or demons. He dreams about the life he and Blaine could have if they weren't hunters, and for once, it doesn't make him sad. Because he knows that, in another universe, they're together, happy, and not facing death everyday.


End file.
